1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to gutter outlets and more particularly pertains to a new self-piercing gutter outlet for connecting a downspout to a gutter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of gutter outlets, also known as gutter drops and mouths, is known in the prior art. More specifically, gutter outlets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,711,012 by Wolters; U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,069 by Christenson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,159 by Warstler; U.S. Pat. No. 3,987,712 by Croteau; U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,395 by Blessing, Sr.; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 341,145 by Esworthy.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new self-piercing gutter outlet. The inventive device includes a tubular sleeve having open top and bottom ends. An outwardly radiating upper flange is extended around the sleeve at the top end of the sleeve. The bottom end of the sleeve has a serrated lower edge therearound.
In these respects, the self-piercing gutter outlet according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of connecting a downspout to a gutter.